


Sinning with the Devils' Creatures

by alphvjensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pre-Hell Dean Winchester, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Sam, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/pseuds/alphvjensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She should be repulsed by the fact that they were doing this. That they were worshipping each other’s bodies like they were shrines built for one another. They were brothers for god’s sake. Flesh and fucking bone. They shouldn’t look like lovers. They shouldn’t look like soulmates. And they most certainly shouldn’t be in bed with one another.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinning with the Devils' Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> So have fun reading this smut fest. It literally took me weeks to finish it and I'm pretty proud of the way that it turned out.

There was something captivating about the way they moved. The way that Dean seemed to worship Sam's’ body, mouth and lips ghosting down his chest, over his skin. And the way that Sam held Dean, fingers digging into his flesh, bruising him, claiming him. They moved like they were in tune with each other. Always aware of what the other was doing. Always knowing what the other was going to do.

Watching them hunt was like watching a dance. One went left and the other followed, always within reach of each other.

But watching them like this... laid out on the bed, limbs entangled with one another...there weren’t words to describe it. There weren't words to describe what it was like to just observe them.

She didn’t mean to stop and watch them through the crack of their bedroom door, but she couldn’t help it. And she should be repulsed by the fact that they were doing this. That they were worshipping each other’s bodies like they were shrines built for one another. They were brothers for god’s sake. Flesh and fucking bone. They shouldn’t look like lovers. They shouldn’t look like soulmates. And they most certainly shouldn’t be in bed with one another.

And yet she couldn’t turn away. She couldn’t look the other way, pretending that she never saw this...saw them. But it was like watching some horrific event play out right in front of her. She didn’t want to watch but she couldn’t bring herself not to look.

She would be lying if she said that it didn’t turn her on, watching them. All that tanned skin overlapping one another. The sounds coming from their mouths. And the fact that they were brothers, that this was so incestuous, that they were right above her mother’s bar made it all the more wrong. All the more dirty. Those two boys were sin on two legs and she wanted to watch it. Like it was some dirty secret that only she knew and she loved it.

She tried to stay out of sight, away from the view of the boys, where she would see them but they wouldn’t see her. She leaned closer, hugged the wall tighter, wanting to be as close as she could be. Wanting to see everything, hear everything.

Then the green-eyed devil opened his eyes and they landed on her. He looked past his brother’s shoulder while Sam was still biting, sucking marks into his brother’s neck.

She froze, her traitorous mind thinking of nothing more than the way that they looked wrapped up in each other. And she should have been thinking about the repercussions of what they would say… Of what they would do. She knew that she should have been thinking about her own well being. She had been caught and there was no way that they were just going to let her go scot-free. She had walked in on them and their secret.

Her mind screamed at her to turn and run but her body refused to move, stuck to the spot.

She watched as the expression on Dean’s face changed from surprise to a wicked grin as he stared at her. He pulled away from Sam, breaking his gaze from her to look at his baby brother and she swallowed thickly.

“We’ve got a visitor, Sammy,” Dean’s voice was rough, ragged, broken but sure. 

Sam looked at Dean for just a second before turning his head to look over his shoulder, taking in the sight of the petite girl standing in the doorway..

Like his brother, Sam’s face broke out into a smile, staring at her.

While Sam was looking at the girl, thinking, Dean ducked his head, sucking deep, purple bruises onto Sam’s neck, collarbone, shoulders and Sam had to bite back a moan.

“How long have you been watching us, Jo?” Sam asked, his fingers carding through Dean’s hair seeming as if he wanted to put on a show about how much he loved his brother. More than any brother should. 

Jo couldn’t seem to find her voice.

They had taken it from her.

“Did you like it?” He spoke in a voice in barely above a whisper, like he knew that this shouldn’t be uttered like it was a normal conversation. “Did you like watching me fuck my big brother? Huh?”

All she could manage was to nod her head.

Dean bit down onto Sam’s shoulder, his fingers wrapping around Sam’s cock, squeezing, pumping him slowly. Nothing was urgent, just a lazily kind of touch, a lazily kind of tease. Sam grunted out. In pain from Dean’s teeth? In pleasure from his hand? He wasn’t sure but he knew that he liked it, he liked anything that his brother did to him and Jo knew that she liked the way it sounded. And damn if she didn’t want to hear it again.

Sam didn’t miss the way that she gulped as he moaned. And he didn’t miss the way that she angled her body forward, farther into the room just ever so slightly as if she was afraid that she was going to miss every moan, every grunt, every cry of the other’s name.

“Do you want to join us, Jo?” Sam pressed. “Do you want to feel how good it feels to be pressed up against us. One Winchester in front of you, another behind you?”

And her already pounding heart felt like it was going to explode, bust right through her chest, leaving her dead in front of those sinning brothers.

Surely this was some kind dream. Surely this wasn’t happening. It was all too good to be true. This was only her mind making her imagine all the dirty little things that she wanted to do.

Dean pulled away from Sam again, that mischievous glint shining in those green eyes of his.

“We’re down for it if you are, Jo.” Dean reassured, climbing off the bed and stalked towards her. Very much stalked towards her.

She wasn’t sure who to focus on - the Winchester that was now laid out on the bed resting against the mountain of pillows slowly stroking himself in the absence of his brother’s fingers or the Winchester with the playful smirk on his lips, walking towards her, every step sure and full of that cocky swagger.

There was no way that she was going to say no to this...to them.

If she was going to sin, she might as well sin with the creatures created by the devil himself.

Then he was in front of her, his body towering over her small frame and she did, in fact, feel small under his gaze.

“So what do ya say, Jo?”

She was dead. She had died and went to heaven. That was the only reasonable explanation for this. For them.

“I...uh…” Her mind couldn’t think of words. Her mouth couldn’t form complete sentences and the only thing that she could do was nod.

She was all too aware of the way that Dean’s eyes lit up when she agreed, when she freely just gave her body over to the Winchesters.

“You know,” he whispered, cupping her face in the palm of his hand, ducking his head down to capture her lips between his own. “I’ve dreamed about this. About you and him...us together from the first time that I met you. I’ve dreamed about the way that you would look sprawled out across my bed.” His hot breath fanned out across her face, causing goose bumps to break out across her skin and she shuddered.

Dean kissed her just like she dreamed that he would. He held her face between his hands that were calloused from hunting ever since he was a small child. His lips were gentle against her own but underneath there was desire, an intensity that promised so much more.

His hands moved from her face, tracing down the contour of her body, light but demanding. She took a step back, hitting the door, closing it all the way, hearing the lock engage while he pulled at the hem of her shirt, yanking it up and over her head.

He was still kissing her, hands now cupping her breasts, squeezing them causing her to gasp out in surprise and arch up into Dean’s hands, her body fitting perfectly against his. His hands traced around her body, one hand now in between her shoulder blades, his other in the dip of her spine. He pulled her closer to him, pulled her against his chest and she jumped, wrapping her legs around his naked waist.

Her arms were around his neck; hands, fingers carding through his short hair, tugging ever so slightly while in a few easy strides he walked over to the bed.

She dropped to her feet at the foot of the bed, her fingers working on the button of her jeans but Dean overlapped her hands with his own, stopping her movements. She looked up at him, her eyes wide as Dean dropped to his knees, his hands gripping her waist.

He pressed a kiss to her stomach, his lips lingering there as he worked to undo the button on her jeans. He pushed down the constricting denim and she stepped out of them, kicking them to the side.

Then with gentle fingers he pulled down her underwear, biting, sucking, kissing all down her leg.

Sam had come up from behind her, his hands on her shoulders. He moved her blonde hair over to one side of her shoulder, kissing down the back of her neck, along her now exposed shoulder.

She gasped, grabbing onto the longer hair on top of Dean’s head when he licked a broad strip through the middle of her, pausing momentarily to suck on her clit.

Sam moved his hands around her body, cupping her breast now, rolling a nipple between those long, nimble fingers. She couldn’t keep herself from moaning out. Not like she could stop. These boys would coax it out of her one way or another.

“He’s beautiful down there, isn’t he, Jo?” Sam muttered against the shell of her ear, his voice rugged, thick. “He’s just absolutely beautiful down there in between your legs, on his knees for you.”

She nodded her head in agreement.

Then he lowered his voice to a whisper that could barely be heard. “And trust me, you’ll never get used to it. The sight of him down there.”

Dean paused, looking up at the girl and his brother, a grin on his face, his mouth slightly open, tongue running along his bottom lip, making a show of showing how red, how swollen, how slick they were.

He focused on Jo for just a mere second, that glint still in his eye and then he turned his gaze on Sam, who was still behind Jo, still playing with her. There was nothing said between the two boys but something changed in Dean in that silence. Something that made Jo shudder.

He looked wild now, dangerous even.

And it was all because he looked at his brother. He wanted to put on a show just for him. Show Sam how to make a girl scream.

He ducked back down, head in between her thighs, licking her, sucking, causing her to slowly lose her mind in the process.

And Sam. Oh god, Sam and the things that he could do with just his fingers. What he could do just barely touching her. He held her against his bare chest, fingers everywhere, pinching and squeezing and he pressed short kisses to the back of her neck, love bites to her bony shoulder.

Dean held her open with his fingers, thumb here, index finger there, his tongue working inside her. Ever so often his thumb would rub slow, delicious circles on her clit and every so often he would hum in appreciation at the sounds that she made, the way that she felt against him. He would hum at those little sounds that she was making, all those breathy little moans, the small cries of pleasure that escaped past her clenched teeth only encouraged Dean to keep going. That he was doing his job and he was doing it well.

Sam was still touching her, holding her, ravishing her neck. He dropped to the 

She didn’t know what she had done to be treated this well.

She had Sam on his knees behind her and Dean on his knees in front of her.

“Beautiful,” Sam would mutter into Jo’s ear. Praising her. Praising the way that she felt. Praising Dean, telling him to keep going. Warning Jo that no one was ever going to ever treat her as good as Dean would, as good as he was. Well… no one except maybe Sam himself.

Dean kept her on the edge, letting her come so close, so very close but he would never let her go. He kept her on the edge until her thighs were literally shaking and the only thing that kept her from falling to the ground were the two brothers.

Finally when she was doing nothing more than begging, her hands holding onto the longer strands of hair, Dean finally let her go, milking her through her orgasm. She couldn’t breathe. Her heart was thudding in her chest. Her head was spinning, Dean’s name being the only thing that she could say.

Sam helped her to sit down on the edge of the mattress while Dean climbed to his feet, lips still wet with her slick.

Dean grabbed her face and pulled her in for another bruising kiss, and she tasted herself on his mouth. He pulled away from the small girl and stared at his brother who was behind her still.

“She’s all yours, baby brother,” Dean smirked.

Sam pressed another chaste kiss to the back of her neck, along her spine before he moved from behind her and Dean took his brother’s place on the bed.

Jo watched as Sam bent down grabbing her face, his large hands holding her head as he kissed her hard, demanding, powerful, so different from Dean but nonetheless what she wanted. Her hands were in his hair now, gripping and grabbing at the long brown locks.

When Sam pulled away, her hands were still in his hair, and a small whine escaped her mouth missing the warmth of Sam’s lips.

“She’s a little eager, isn’t she, Dean?” Sam taunted, smiling down at the girl.

Jo looked at Sam, eyes trailing down his body, never settling on single place for too long wanting to take in everything that he had to offer. She wanted to memorize every single inch of him.

She wanted to remember everything of him and his brother that was now seated behind her, sprawled out against the pillows.

“Dean’s always a giver. Wanting to please before he’s pleased. It’s part of what make him...him, you know. A gentleman. But I..well,” a smile pulled at the corner of his lips. “I don’t mind taking a little first.”

She gulped, heart beating frantically in her chest as she willed her body to move.

His voice had her scrambling to make make coherent thoughts.

She climbed to her feet, standing in front of Sam. She reached up, grabbing his face for a quick kiss before sliding down his body. A kiss to the crook of his neck. A kiss to his chest. A kiss to his lower stomach. A kiss to those damn hip bones that had been teasing her ever since he walked into the damn bar.

Then she was on her knees, kneeling in front of him, lips skimming over his skin, teasing him, taunting him just for a minute. Revelling in the fact that Sam wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

She glanced up at him through her eyelashes, storing in her memory the way that he looked with his jaw clenched, eyes burning with desire, hands balled into fists at his side.

He swallowed thickly as Jo licked from the palm of her hand to the tip of her fingers, coating her hand in a layer of saliva, never breaking eye contact with him. He jerked forward when she finally, after several long moments, wrapping her dainty little hand around his impressive length.

She watched the way that Sam flexed his fingers and tightened them again into a fist as she worked her slick hand up and down his cock, taking her time just feeling him.

He groaned when she closed her swollen lips around his cockhead, spreading the bead of pre-cum over her tongue, along his shaft. She committed the hushed grunts that were escaping past his parted lips to her memory as well.

That was one sound that she wanted to die with playing over and over in her head.

She studied him as he studied her.

She watched the way that his face would twist into one of pleasure when she hollowed her cheeks and wrapped her hand around what she couldn’t reach with her mouth.

He watched the way that her head bobbed up and down his length, every time she took him in her mouth. She went ever deeper in her than he had before every time she swallowed.

He wanted to watch her. He wanted to watch her swallow his cock like it was the best thing that she’s ever tasted.

But he also wanted to bury his hands deep in her hair, throw his head back, squeeze his eyes shut and just feel how it felt to be in this girl’s mouth.

“Jo...fuck,” he moaned, his fingers finding her hair without so much guidance on his part. “Who the hell taught you how to use your mouth like that?” He grunted.

She pulled off of him with a wet pop and he tongue ran across her lips, smiling up at him.

“Mom forced me to go to college. Let’s just say that there’s a lot more entertaining ways to occupy your time when you don’t study. You should know that, college boy. Face like yours, you must have had girls on standby waiting to get a taste of your dick.”

Dean scoffed on the behind her. “Right. The only things that sucked his dick were the books in his room.”

And before Sam could come back with any kind of retort that would have restored some of his dignity, Jo wrapped her lips around him again, cutting off anything that he was going to say. His words were replaced with her mouth.

And god, she learned how to use that tongue from the devil.

Here he had a girl with blonde hair like a halo and a mouth like sin on her knees sucking him ‘til kingdom come.

Her tongue swirled around him slowly and every so often her teeth would graze along his shaft making him shudder, his breathes nothing more than ragged pants.

She sucked harder, the profanities rolling down and off his tongue only encouraged her. She licked the sensitive underside of him, slowly dragging her mouth along the soft skin.

Sam’s hips jerked again, thrusting up against her mouth ever so slightly. There was so much unshed power in his movements, like he was keeping himself from completely losing control. Almost like he was afraid that he was going to break this porcelain doll of a girl.

She pulled off of him again and he stared down at her, chest heaving, eyes wide.

“You can fuck my mouth if you wanna, Sam,” she muttered, running her hands up his thighs, feeling how the muscles twitching under her touch. “And I know you wanna.”

He grunted, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. Jo was about to open her mouth, say something else, probably about that she wasn’t some delicate little flower. She could be handled and she wanted it but Sam growled. Just a low sound from the back of his throat before he tangled his fingers back in her hair, yanking her back to him and he sank into the wet, waiting, wanting heat of her mouth.

Tears started to prickle at the corner of her eyes as Sam started to thrust his hips into her mouth, his cock hitting the back of her throat. She ignored the tears, forcing them away. She ignored her gag reflex focusing on the sounds that Sam made and the way that his hips were starting to stutter. All she wanted to do was please him, make him happy.

His fingers tightened in her hair, getting knotted in his fist as he chased after his release, using her mouth for his pleasure.

“Fuck, Jo…” he grunted, coming apart above her.

She tightened her hand on the base of his cock, twisting her wrist just ever so slightly and that was it. He was gone.

He shouted her name as he came inside of her and she swallowed down everything that he had to offer. Her mama raised her to never waste anything.

Sam hovered above her, chest still heaving with his heavy breaths as he tried to get his heart rate back to a somewhat normal pace.

“She’s perfect, Dean,” Sam praised as he helped her climb to her feet.

He kissed her hard, demanding once more before turning her around to face the green-eyed hunter on the bed.

“She’s yours now, Dean. How do you want her?” Sam’s voice was still ragged.

Dean sat up, crawling to the edge of the bed, his eyes burning with desire. She watched as he stepped of the bed and stood before her, his index finger placed under her chin, pulling her gaze up to him.

“I want her just like this. Wanna see this beautiful face while you’re stretched out across my cock.” Dean’s voice was low, lower than what she remembered. “Of course, only if you want it, sweetheart.”

Sweetheart. That might as well be written across her grave stone because she wasn’t going to live through this.

One beautiful Winchester in front of her and another behind her.

Sam’s hands slid down her shoulders, down her arms as Dean’s hands replaced his brother’s. He bent his head to her level, ducking to kiss her as he placed a hand in the small of her back, tugging her towards him.

“You want this right, Jo? You want both of us?”

Their mouths were a hair's distance from each other.

“Yes,” she moaned. “Want you. Want Sammy. Want the both of you at the same time. Please.” She didn’t even care how needy, how desperate she sounded. She just wanted both of them filling her up.

He wrapped her fingers into her hair, pulling her flush against his chest, and kissed her. He moaned at the taste of her mouth, at the taste of his brother still lingering on her lips. Then he turned her around to where her knees were hitting the edge of the bed and she dropped. Dean watched her as she crawled backwards on the bed, getting comfortable against the pillows.

He was about to follow after her with every intention to make her forget her own name when Sam closed his hand around Dean’s wrist, pulling his attention back to him.

Jo couldn’t tell who leaned into who. They grabbed each other, hands in hair, hands on hips and they kissed, licking and tasting each other as if they hadn’t ever before. Sam was holding Dean hard enough that there were sure to be bruises in the shapes of his fingertips imprinted on his hips before he released his older brother.

“Make it look good,” Sam muttered into Dean’s ear and Jo could have sworn that she heard Dean whine, just barely audible as Sam shot him that fucking smirk that made her go weak with desire.

He crawled up the bed, hovering over Jo, their lips just a breath's distance from each other. 

He said something low and quiet in her ear, something that Sam couldn’t hear and she moaned out his name and wrapped her legs around his waist. Sam watched as Dean pushed into her, filling her up slow and careful. 

And as it turns out, all Dean’s fucking bragging was pretty much true. About how good he is. About the way that he looks. He’s an artist in bed, exploring her body till he finds the places where she needs his hand, where she wants his mouth, when she just wants the weight of his body on top of her. He played her body expertly until she’s on edge in that place where it was all too much and, heaven help her, not enough. Whispers of ‘please’ and ‘don’t stop’ and breathy moans of his name falling past those perfect pink lips.

Sam studied Dean. The perfect pale curve of his spine, the lean muscle of his thigh flexing as he moved. She could tell that he e liked the long, deliberate thrusts, pulling out and letting her really feel it when he slid back in.

Their hips barely touched before Dean suddenly rolled over onto his back, his hands on her hips before he held her and sat up to where she was now straddling his waist, her legs wrapping around his hips.

As she’s sitting in his lap, her back to Sam, Dean could see his brother standing at the foot of the bed, his cock in his hand, slowly stroking himself as he watched the duo take each other to paradise.

And frankly, if you asked Sam, it’s all too much for him just to stand there and watch. He wants to feel Jo. He wants to feel Dean. He wants to feel the inches of skin sliding across his own. He wants to hear his name tumble from the small girl’s lips. He needs to hear his name fall from Dean’s mouth like a prayer.

Dean locked eyes with Sam as he placed a knee on the bed and knelt between Dean’s legs. He leaned forward, his tongue darting out to slowly lick the exposed length of Dean’s shaft before teasing at the spot where she and Dean were connected. The touch, the simple touch earned him a quiet, needy sound from her as she dug her nails into Dean’s shoulders most certainly drawing blood.

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean muttered as he thrust up into Jo again.

There was a light chuckle that came from the younger brother before he suddenly leaned back towards the two and licked a broad stripe from her sex to her tailbone.

She shuddered in Dean’s arms and moaned, burying her face in Dean’s neck, breathing in the warm, sweaty scent of him. Sam repeated the gesture, this time moving slower than before, lingering and teasing her, every small touch a promise that left her flushed in the arms of his brother and had her begging for more.

She wanted so much more than she could possibly ever have.

Then Sam pushed one spit-slick finger inside her and she came hard, her walls clenching around Dean’s cock as she cried out Sam’s name. As she rode out the aftershocks that left her breathless, Dean pressed kisses to her temple, the corner of her mouth, the crook of her neck, his hips never faltering.

She looked down between the two of them, where they were still touching, and watched as Dean fucked her. She felt his hands move from her hips to her ass, holding her open for Sam’s fingers and his tongue and everything else that he had to offer.

Sam’s cock pressed against her newly sensitize skin and with each passing second it felt like every nerve was on fire. She heard the way that Dean’s breath hitched in her ear as he kept his gaze level with his brother’s as Sam lined himself up and pushed himself into her ass. Dean moved his hands up her body, landing on her waist as Sam replaced the newly exposed skin with his own hands, holding her open for him as he thrust up into her.

It was just a little too fast and not slick enough and Jo hissed at the burn.

She locked eyes with Dean, noting the sweat that was beading along his hairline and he kissed her, taking her mind off the way that it burned and just focus on him and his cock and the pleasure that would come if she would just hold out for a few more seconds.

Sam slowed, taking his time as he pushed into her , his lips on the back of her shoulder, sucking and biting.

Dean ran a hand through her blonde hair. “You’re just fine, Jo,” he whispered against her lips. “You’re fine. Sammy’s gonna take real good care of you. He’ll make it feel good. You can take it. I know you can.” He swallowed her gasps.

A few more seconds of steady, slow pressure and Sam's hips were flush against her ass, and then he was curling over her back, his hands on either side of her shoulders and his breath hot on her neck. There was a moment of stillness, of hyperawareness, and then Dean's gaze focused past her, his eyes going even darker with arousal, and he and Sam started to move in unison.

It was too much and not enough, sensory overload, and there was nothing Jo could do but breathe and feel and be, suspended between them, their cocks hard and hot and filling her in ways that she didn't even have the vocabulary even begin to describe. Sam's teeth sank into her shoulder, not quite painful but hard enough to make her gasp, and Dean's breath hitched as he caught her mouth in a kiss, his body shuddering under her even as Sam was taut and nearly vibrating above her.

Sam muttered into her ear about how good she felt, about how tight she was and how she was perfect. And he whispered even dirtier thoughts about how good she looked stretched out across his brother’s cock.

She came with a shout, their names merged into one as she grabbed onto Dean’s broad shoulders, just holding on.

It didn’t take much for Dean to come. Not with the combination of his brother’s filthy mouth and the feeling of Jo still clinging to him.

She wasn’t sure whose name he shouted first.

Her own or his brother.

Sam was last, coming shortly after Dean did and he bit down onto Jo’s shoulder.

The room was filled with ragged pants as Dean grunted when he pulled out of Jo, sweat coating his body, making his hair stick to his forehead. He laid out on the bed, waiting for Jo to lay down next to him. Waiting for his brother to accompany him.

Sam pressed on more chaste kisses to the back of her neck before pulling out and throwing himself down on the bed.

She stayed where she was, looking down at the two boys in front of her who were staring at each other, a lazy smile pulling at the corner of each other’s mouths.

And she would admit that it hurt just a little that they weren’t looking at her like that, with nothing but love and pure devotion but then again, they were allowing her to spy on their dirty love and there was nothing that she would give up that privilege for.

She left them there, wrapped in the embrace of each other, the sound of their names spilling from their sinful lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, comments, opinions are always welcomed.


End file.
